My Happy Ending
by alecalista
Summary: Kau tahu? Semua yang aku lakukan kemarin, sekarang atau besok tidak akan mengubah akhir kisah ini... rnr please!


**My Happy Ending**

**By: Ritsuki Sakuishi**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto punya Kishimoto-sama, My Happy Ending si blondie Avril yang nyanyi tapi fanficnya punya Ritsuki titik.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, all S****akura POV**

**Summary:** Kau tahu? Semua yang aku lakukan kemarin, sekarang, atau besok tidak akan membuat akhir dari kisah ini bahagia.

Happy ending… kata terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar selain cinta sejati, kesetiaan dan kebahagiaan abadi. Hampir semua dongeng yang pernah aku dengar berakhir bahagia tapi benarkah begitu adanya? Bagaimana dengan akhir mati bersama? Apa itu termasuk happy ending juga? Seperti Romeo and Juliet contohnya, apakah mereka akan bahagia di alam sana? Menurutku jawabannya adalah tidak! Sungguh bodoh mempercayai cerita bodoh seperti itu. Tidak ada akhir yang baik semua akhir itu buruk, dan itulah prinsipku. Setidaknya sekarang…

Dulu aku sempat mempercayainya. Cinderella, Beauty and The Beast, Romeo and Juliet… mereka berakhir dengan bahagia selamanya, walaupun satu dari tiga di atas mati bersama tapi bagaimana dengan The Little Mermaid dan Pocahontas? Dulu aku sangat tidak menyukai akhir dari cerita itu. Namun setelah beribu kali aku berpikir, akhir dari cerita itu cukup masuk akal. Tidak ada akhir yang bahagia.

Sungguh konyol Juliet mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Romeo hanya karena cinta. Benar-benar bodoh! Jika saja Juliet memilih Paris dan membiarkan Romeo, toh akhirnya akan sama saja. Tidak akan ada kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Semua hanya sandiwara, yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan palsu yang bersifat sementara lalu menghilang bagaikan mimpi buruk. Menyisakan luka yang membekas.

Kepercayaanku itu lenyap karena _dia_, seseorang yang aku cintai. _Dia_ pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan cara yang beribu kali lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Membuatku terluka, dan mati…

Seharusnya aku menghiraukan perkataan teman-temanku. _Dia_ tidak baik untukku, malah sangat buruk untukku. _Dia_ hanya akan memberikanku penyesalan dan luka hati yang membekas. Namun aku selalu mengabaikannya, aku selalu beranggapan dialah yang terbaik, _dia_ cinta sejatiku, tidak ada yang kuinginkan kecuali _dia_. Hanya _dia_ yang aku butuhkan, hanya _dia_…

Senyuman dan bibir manisnya membuatku lemah. Perkataan dan janji-janjinya membuatku bertekuk lutut memberikan apapun yang diinginkannya. Wajahnya yang rupawan, tatapan matanya yang tajam serta segala pesonanya membuatku hanyut dalam buaian kepalsuan cinta. Hanya dengan menatap wajahnya saja membuatku lupa segalanya. Aku lupa pada diriku sendiri, pada kehidupan duniawi dan pada teman-temanku.

Dia bagaikan racun mematikan yang sulit untuk kutolak. Pelukannya, belaiannya, senyumannya membuatku tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku yang sangat berharga hanya untuk _dia_. Betapa bodohnya aku ini! Aku rela membuang teman-temanku hanya untuk mengejarnya, mendapatkan cintanya dan menjadikan _dia_ miliku. Aku benar-benar bodoh telah membuang harga diriku hanya karena _dia_.

Dan akhirnya aku kehilangan semua teman-teman terbaikku. Teman-temanku yang selalu ada menemaniku ketika aku menangis, teman-temanku yang selalu menyemangatiku serta mendukungku. Kini aku kehilangan mereka, namun aku berhasil mendapatkan dia. Saat itu aku sempat berpikir setidaknya _dia_ dapat menjadi pengobat hatiku. Aku berpikir _dia_ akan selalu menemaniku dan melindungiku selamanya seperti yang telah teman-temanku lakukan selama ini.

Tapi memang benar. _Dia_ selalu ada untukku, selalu menemaniku ketika aku membutuhkannya, selalu menghiburku dan selalu memberiku semangat. Setidaknya untuk dipermulaan. Namun hari demi hari terus berlalu, waktu yang terus berputar mulai menunjukan padaku siapa _dia_ sebenarnya. Perlahan-lahan _dia_ mulai menghilang, _dia_ tak lagi ada ketika aku membutuhkannya, _dia_ tak lagi melindungiku, _dia_ tak lagi ada untuk memberiku semangat. _Dia_ tak lagi ada di sampingku.

Perkataan serta janji-janjinya yang semanis madu berubah menjadi empedu bagiku. Rayuannya tak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan, pelukannya tak lagi hangat seperti dulu, dan senyumannya tak seindah senyuman yang _ia_ berikan padaku dulu. Alasan demi alasan _ia_ berikan padaku. Kesibukannya menjadi hal yang terutama tapi benarkah? Aku selalu melihat kebohongan di matanya ketika ia melontarkan alasannya padaku.

Aku melihat perbedaan dengan jelas padanya. Ia seakan tidak mempunyai waktu sedikitpun untukku. Bahkan untuk mengajaknya berbicara serius sangat sulit. Ini semakin membuatku curiga, benakku selalu bertanya-bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya?

Bahkan ketika _ia_ mengajakku ke acara pertunangan kakaknya teman-temannya berbisik padanya aku ini sungguh sulit. Aku tidak pernah tau apa maksudnya tapi begitulah adanya. Namun mereka tidak tahu aku, dengan semua perngobanan yang selama ini aku lakukan _dia_ adalah segalanya bagiku.

Ketika kakaknya mengumumkan ada seseorang yang akan bertunangan, malam itu mengubah hidupku selamanya. _Dia_ –orang sangat aku cintai melebihi diriku sendiri naik ke panggung dengan menggandeng seorang gadis cantik berambut merah marun. Wajah mereka berdua tampak bahagia, terutama gadis berambut merah marun itu. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping ketika _dia_ memasangkan cincin ke jari manis gadis itu. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa selama ini _dia_ hanya mempermainkanku. _Ia_ sengaja merencanakan kekejaman ini untuk membuat hatiku hancur, membuatku terluka dan mati…

Kenangan-kenangan indah bersamanya seakan lenyap berganti kenangan buruk. Ternyata teman-temanku memang benar. _Dia_ tidak baik untukku, aku menyesal telah mengabaikan mereka. Aku menyesal telah membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk mengejarnya, aku menyesal telah termakan pesonanya dan aku menyesal telah membuang teman-temanku lagi. Kini aku membencinya! Sangat membencinya!

Sangat menyenangkan untuk tahu bahwa _kau_ ada di sana, bahagia bersamanya. Terima kasih untuk telah berakting seakan-akan _kau_ perduli padaku dan membuatku merasa aku adalah satu-satunya yang _kau_ cintai. Sangat menyenangkan untuk mengetahui bahwa _aku_ memiliki segalanya jika tidak tanpamu. Terima kasih untuk melihatku terjatuh dalam keterpurukkan dan terima kasih telah membiarkan aku mengetahui bahwa semuanya telah selesai.

Semua itu tak akan pernah aku lupakan, pengorbananku untukmu dan segalanya yang telah aku pertaruhkan membuatku tahu bahwa tidak akan ada akhir yang menyenangkan. _Kau_ tahu? Semua yang aku lakukan kemarin, sekarang atau besok tidak akan membuat kisah ini bahagia.

*******Finish***

**Nggak tau kesambet apa abis dengar My Happy Endinya Avril langsung buat fict ini, emang sih itu lagu lama tapi Ritsuki suka semua lagu Avril! *sk8er mania mode: on* liat aja**** judulnya n di bagian akhirnya ada diselipin lirik lagu My Happy Ending. Tapi kok Ritsuki rasa fict ini feelnya kurang dapet *baca: sama sekali nggak dapet), tapi yah maafkan kekurangan yang satu itu. Oh ya, ini oneshot pertama kami maaf banget kalo aneh (reader: semua fict lo emang aneh kok!) *pundung* oke emang semua fict kami aneh kok, tapi biar aneh yang udah baca maukan review? Flame juga diterima kok, asal membangun.**


End file.
